Summer Break
by Kirameku Awa
Summary: She was a street fighter with a dark past and an even darker present and he was the only one to save her from the thing she was running away from...her past... Spencer Reid/OC First of the Angel series.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: Hey guys! Thanks for clicking on my story! This was the first story I ever wrote about Criminal Minds and it's the story that started all of it. I thought this would be an awesome fanfic to Reid and the team. I do not own anything except for Angel because I made her up. I don't own the rights to Criminal Minds or anything like that.

* * *

Chapter 1

A young man blinks open his toffee brown eyes, hoping that he already took his final exam for his last class. This man usually didn't mind tests or projects or anything like that but he had a headache so furious that he thought it would split his skull open. He sighed and hoped for graduation to come as he stumbled into the bathroom.

As he tried soothing his aching head, he nearly screams at the Arctic cold water that washed over him. As he ran out of the now freezing cold bathroom, he ran into his tougher, stronger, manlier roommate. This guy was the definition of "jock" in appearance. He had rock-hard abs, muscles, and a firm grip but he was sweet and would never hurt a fly, or a puny roommate.

In fact, had it not been for his football scholarship, he wouldn't be there taunting an embarrassed Spencer Reid about his junk. Derek Morgan meant well to taunt Reid because he was his best friend and he would knock out anyone who made fun of his best friend who was like a baby brother to him.

"Reid, you ok?"

"Did you use the hot water up again?"

"Sorry."

Morgan's evil grin made Reid think that he meant to use up the hot water again, just to mess with him. After Morgan was done laughing at Reid, Reid walked out in the only clean clothes he had that day; a pair of easy blue jeans with rips in them and a black t-shirt of the Ninth Doctor and Rose Tyler. It was his favorite because his friend, Penelope, got it for him when he turned nineteen two months ago.

He didn't look like he belonged in his senior year in college but he was a genius with an IQ of 187. He already had three doctorates and an undergrad in behavior. After this year, he could do anything he wanted and he still had no clue of what he wanted.

"So, kid, what are you doing for summer?"

Derek Morgan was one of the few people who could bring Spencer back from his own little world. Albeit it took a little effort from Morgan but to bring his friend back to earth was his duty and he didn't mind it at all.

"After the exam, graduation but nothing else… why," he answered with uncertainty. Although Spencer trusted Derek with his life, he knew that Derek liked to play mean jokes on him.

The team looked at him with evil spelled across their faces and Spencer's face fell a little. Morgan broke the silence with a few simple words, "I got backstage passes to Blink 182 in the next state and I know how much you like them…"

There was no need to explain; Reid followed Morgan like a puppy to their last class to take the dreaded test.

Two weeks later

Reid fidgeted with his Blink 182 t-shirt waiting for Morgan to show up in his old Ford pick-up.

"Anyone besides Morgan," Spencer thought, "would stand me up and leave me in the dust."

As if to prove his point, Morgan pulled up wearing almost the same as Reid but Morgan's t-shirt had red paint splashed on it. After throwing his go-bag into the bed, he jumped in the truck, feeling happy and carefree for the first time in months.

No more tests, no more teachers, no more essays to write; Spencer knew that Morgan was happy about that. Spencer had no problem test-taking but Morgan was never as lucky as Spencer.

They rode down the highway, jamming to the radio when Morgan's truck needed fuel. They pulled into a sketchy gas station and they saw a small group of people to the side of the mini-mart. The people were dirty-looking and they stared at the truck that Morgan spent so much time on. After getting gas, they headed into the gad station to grab a bite to eat, again the group looked at the two young men walking into the store. It unsettled Spencer a little.

When they smelled the freshly made food, they had only just realized that they drove all day and have had nothing to eat all day! After their yummy meal of hot dogs and sodas, they walked outside to the truck when they saw a fight between a girl and guy. The girl was getting beat real bad but no one seemed to care. Morgan intervened when the punk threw her down on the ground. People froze but not because of Morgan. They froze because they were waiting for the girl on the ground to move.

It was quiet for a moment but then Morgan and Spencer heard something so quiet they thought they imagined it. Then it sounded like a small animal growling. The girl opened her eyes and they were the color of hardened steel, sharp and dangerous. She closed her eyes and faced the threat she thought was there. She jumped and landed on a large mass of flesh. She jumped on to Morgan's back.

* * *

Author's notes: Oh no! What's going to happen now? Check back soon for the next chapter! If you like it so far, leave me a comment and I will answer accordingly. Until next time, my little street fighters of the night!


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes: Hey my little fighters! Last time we left Spencer and Derek, they just stopped a guy from beating a girl's brains out when she went crazy and jumped Derek. Like I said before, I don't own Criminal Minds only Angel.

* * *

Chapter 2

The moment that girl's head hit the concrete her defensive memory remembered a memory that was just better left alone. Feeling the anger ripping out of her mouth in a growl, she jumped like a graceful wolf onto the attacker's back. Like the animal she knew she was, she began to try and kill the massive mass of skin and muscle when a panicked pulling on her arm caused her to fall off of her target.

Falling to the ground again, she looked for the secondary attacker to hunt. She hated this part because she ended up hurting someone else that just didn't understand why she did this.

She growled again when a small man holding her hand tightly pulled her to his level and looked into her eyes. She could feel the growl building in her throat dying away, as though his perfectly shaped brown eyes melted away the pain and anger inside.

For a moment, all was quiet; the cheering had stopped, the two fighters stood there shocked. The world seemed at peace for a few glorious moments, looking into this man's eyes made her forget about the past and had her focused on this man's beautiful toffee colored eyes.

Then as soon as the moment formed, it was done and the world was noisy once more. She realized the split open cheek and swollen lip burned and hurt and she felt ashamed to be even close to the handsome, perfect young man kneeling in front of her.

She stood up quickly and said sorry to the small but tall man in front of her and ran. She didn't care where, she just had to go before the man had seen any of her other flaws. She always ran over from others when they got too close.

'They always run away after seeing me, always…'

Reid watched the injured girl run away from him with sadness in his eyes. Was he that bad looking? He knew the bags under his eyes were really bad and the redness from being punched in the face looked bad but he didn't think he was bad-looking.

"What's the deal, beating on girls like that?!" Morgan got in the guy's face and held him a few inches off the ground with his collar.

"That wasn't a girl. That was Animal; she's one of the toughest people here."

"But why would you fight? What do you get out of it?"

"We do it because we can, man; we mostly do it for food or shelter, winner gets it all and loser goes somewhere else. Strange thing though; I never seen her just stop like that."

"What do you mean?"

Reid at last spoken up during this conversion, hoping for more answers.

"Usually, she fights like that until we tap out or until one of us pulls her off like you did but she doesn't calm down for awhile. With you, she just stopped, it was kind of freaky to watch."

At once, he knew that he had to do something, "Morgan, can you drive?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I think she ran to that old building. We got to help her."

In a flash, they were there and they knew she was there. They could hear the profanity running from her mouth as she tried fixing up her injuries.

"Oh crap! OW! S***y lip! F***ing cheek!"

More nasty words flowed like blood from her mouth as Reid came up behind her. She jumped back and turned at Reid's touch, looking like a scared puppy. She flinched at his touch and she backed herself against the wall and stared at the two men in fear.

"Had it been anyone else, she would've killed them," thought Morgan as Reid tried to calm her down.

"Are you ok?"

After a few seconds, she nodded, trying to inch away from Reid. Besides the swollen lip and split cheek, she had bruises, some yellow and fresh, red ones.

"What's your name?"

"Animal," she whispered for once ashamed at the street name she was given. She had been proud of her street name because she was the top fighter. She makes guys even bigger than her back down. But for right now, that name felt wrong and she didn't want to speak anymore.

"No, I mean your real name."

Reid looked at the girl waiting for an answer when a tiny voice said, "Angel."

She bowed her head because she remembered the sadness that followed her name and she felt sick. All the while answering these questions, she looked sick, inching slowly away when he wasn't looking. She looked scared by Reid, as though she was afraid of him.

"Angel, quit moving away. We want to help you."

"That's what they said before…" she didn't continue but Reid saw the hot tears in her eyes and he fought the urge to hold her.

Shaking her head to rid it of the sad memory she said, "Look, I'm sorry for attacking you but I just want peace. Don't bother yourselves with me, I'm just nobody."

Slightly taken back by those words, Reid grabbed her hand as she started to walk away.

"Look, you need help, so either suck it up or start screaming because you're coming with us."

"How dare you! I am completely fine the way I am! I live by my own rules and I am not going anywhere with you!"

She tried pulling her arm away but he wouldn't let go and instead looked at her.

"You live like a homeless woman, fighting jerks for money or food and you say you're happy but you're not. Look Angel, I'm not going to let you go until you agree to come with us. We. Are. Trying. To. Help. You."

Looking into his brown eyes, she realized that they really were trying to help her so she nodded and limped towards the truck. Reid rolled his eyes and in one move, he picked her up bridal style. Fear gave into her eyes until she saw who it was.

With a mixed feeling of fatigue and a feeling she couldn't place, she placed her head on his chest, hoping he wouldn't mind. Looking down at the face below him, he smiled and started wiping blood from her fragile-looking face. One thousand thoughts ran through his mind with her mind doing the same.

The first questions running in their minds were the same:

"Who were they? Who was she? Where are they going? Where is she going? Could she stay with them? Could she stay with us?"

After a while, she fell asleep to a song called, "Payphone" singing,

_"If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All these fairy tales are full of it  
One more stupid love song, I'll be sick  
Now I'm at a payphone,"_

She didn't notice them staring, how could she? She was dreaming of warm brown eyes and toffee-colored hair.

* * *

Author's Notes: Who is this girl named Angel and what is she so scared of? Why do the boys want to help this girl and is Angel too wild to help? Find out next time on the new chapter of Summer Break! Until next time, my little street rats!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Hello my wonderful little street fighters! I was just able to get this chapter posted and I'm sorry in advance if the chapter is short or anything like that. The way these chapters are written; they are almost like snapshots into the life of the characters in the story and while it make sense to me, I'm told it doesn't make sense to others.

Anyway just a little recap: The girl the boys saved from a beating turned out to be a really tough street fighter by the name of Animal. She tries not to go with them but after some persuading, she leaves with them and falls asleep in Reid's lap.

All caught up? Good! So without further adieu!

Oh by the way, I own nothing but Angel!

* * *

Chapter 3

Garcia was the goddess of everything. She had connections to anyone and everyone. At a moment's notice, she could get tickets, backstage passes, anything that you needed if she liked you. IF she liked you.

But just because she was a goddess of everything, it doesn't mean that she was in control of everything.

Morgan drove down the highway for a couple of hours while Reid and Angel slept in the passenger seat when he got a call from Garcia.

"Talk to me."

_"Hey Morgan, how's Reid?"_

"He's good, we had a very, um, interesting trip at the gas station."

"What happened?"

"Well…Reid met a girl and she's sleeping in his lap right now."

"…"

"Garcia?"

"I'm still here. I'm just shocked…how did they meet? What's her name? How old is she? She is pretty?"

She was talking so fast that Morgan could barely make out the questions. He pulled the truck over and spoke into the phone over Garcia.

"Baby girl, I don't know, we just picked her up. Her name is Angel. And was there a reason to why you decided to call me?"

"Other than to hear your beautiful voice, sugar?" That made Morgan smile a little. "I found out that I have to go to a couple of weddings and can't make the concert. I wanted you to give the pass away to a stranger but since you've got Angel…"

Morgan smiled and could've kissed Garcia if she was there at the moment. Instead he said his goodbyes and decided to lay down in the backseat for the looked at the sleeping people; Reid protectively holding her while he slept soundly, Angel smiling at his touch.

Morgan smiled slightly and closed his eyes to fall asleep. The next time he opened them, he was still in the backseat, seat buckled with Reid smiling at him.

"Well, look who decided to join us."

He looked at Angel, who was in the front seat, driving his truck and rubbing her eyes. She looked better but something was off about her behavior.

"Now can we play, 'Would you rather'?"

"Sure, you go first, Morgan. Choose a victim."

Reid's eyes flashed to Angel so Morgan said, "Angel, would you rather, date a guy with BO or kiss a guy with bad breath?"

"It depends on the kiss."

"You have to tongue kiss him. No sweet little goodnight kiss, a real kiss."

She looked pensive until she said, "I think, kiss the bad breath guy."

"Why?"

Angel looked for the exit and took her time answering the question.

"Cause I can do it and then puke and bleach my mouth out. If I date the guy with BO I think I would kill myself. I can't handle bad smells."

"Good answer. Your turn."

Angel grinned evilly at Reid when she asked, "Reid, would you rather go home with a stranger or kiss your best guy friend?"

Reid felt his cheeks fill with blood making them tomato red. Morgan and Angel laughed at this, knowing that if he didn't answer, Angel would be brutal during Truth or Dare later. Taking a deep breath, he said, "I'm not answering that."

Angel looked stunned at this but then said, "Ok then be prepared."

"You are truly evil, you know that?"

She answered with an evil laugh that soon had everyone laughing in the truck. They finally stopped at Miami Beach, seeing the stage being set up for later tonight. After shopping for a bathing suit for Angel, they headed to the beach for sand, surf and, "Girls everywhere!"

"Down boys!"

The trio turned to the group appearing. Angel got very tense at the sight of the people until Reid and Morgan smiled. She didn't relax but she trusted them.

"JJ, Aaron, Dave! You made it!"

Reid and Morgan exchanged hugs and greetings while Angel hung back. She felt like an outsider to the group and was tempted to walk down the beach to let them have their moment when a hand grasped hers. It was Reid, looking at her with his toffee-brown eyes and smiling an easy, happy smile that made her feel at ease.

"Where are you going? Come talk to us, Angel."

* * *

Author's Notes: Aw! A little sweet moment between the boys and Angel. Tune back tomorrow for a new chapter! Until next time, my lovely little street fighters!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Hello my little street fighters, welcome back to another chapter of Summer Break! With everything going on, I was glad to find enough time to post this chapter and finish a couple of stories that have been gathering dust on my computer. You gotta love the power of free time. Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this story so far because we're going to meet a few very important people!

Before we continue, I must warn you that I do not own Criminal Minds or The A Team by Ed Sheeran. Pity though.

* * *

Chapter 4

Silently Angel met JJ; a beautiful woman with kind eyes and a beautiful smile. She felt more at ease at JJ's easy-going smile. Aaron and Dave were basically the same build and personality. Angel felt like she could trust them with her life. She never felt like that with anyone other than Spencer and Derek.

At once, she smiled, something she hadn't done in years and it felt weird to her. It probably looked really weird to the group; after they returned the very awkward-looking smile, they walked down the beach when Morgan did something unexpected.

He picked up JJ and ran into the ocean and dropped her into the freezing water. Angel, watching them playing in the water, started to laugh at them. Dave and Aaron tapped her shoulder to nod at Reid, who was trying his hardest to not laugh.

She got their plan and silently snuck up on Reid. In one fell swoop, she kicked up Reid's legs, knocking him off balance to grab his arms while Dave and Aaron grabbed his legs. Reid looked up in surprise at Angel while they ran with their captive to the ocean. They started to swing him when Reid decided to take someone with him. When they let him go, Reid grabbed Angel's arms and pulled her down.

They made a big splash and when they came up, everyone was quiet until Angel laughed. She started splashing Reid until everyone joined in on the war. When everyone was soaked, they ran to the little cottage they rented. There were five rooms and a living room with a kitchen and a porch.

Angel touched the cushions on the seats and the wood railing as she walked along to JJ's room. JJ promised to go shopping as soon as they could but for the time being, she let Angel borrow her stuff.

They got dressed for the concert and started walking down the boardwalk when their stomachs started rumbling. They walked until Angel had seen a café that she had eaten at before when she was little. The food was delicious and the waiters, in JJ's opinion, were very, very, **very** cute!

After paying the bill, they walked to the stage and showed their tickets to the bouncer. After the opening act, some band, who were actually pretty good, exited the stage; Blink 182 in all its glory, entered and it began. After a few songs, the drummer, Travis, made up a contest. The winner would sing any song they wanted and the band would play along.

Everyone put their ticket with their names in a bowl and someone picked the winning ticket.

"Wouldn't it be awesome to sing up there?"

"Angel should put her name in!"

"Oh hell no. I can't sing!"

"Too bad, it's in."

Angel could only steam before she realized it was a one-in-a-million chance. What a surprise when she was picked; grumbling about never forgiving Morgan again. They gave her a mic and asked her what song she wanted to sing.

"The A Team by Ed Sheeran."

Than the song began,

_"White lips, pale face_

_Breathing in snowflakes_

_Burnt lungs, sour taste"_

She looked down at Reid for support,

_"Light's gone, day's end_

_Struggling to pay rent_

_Long nights, strange men,"_

He smiled at her and she found the strength she needed to finish the song.

_"And they say_

_She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since eighteen _

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries and they scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_Cause we're just under the upper hand_

_Go mad for a couple grams_

_And she don't want to go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe, she flies to the Motherland_

_Or sells love to another man_

_It's too cold outside for angels_

Reid stared at her as she sang the song and he felt a feeling deep in his chest. It felt good and it hurt at the same time.

_"Ripped gloves, raincoat_

_Tried to swim, stay afloat_

_Dry house, wet clothes_

_Loose change, bank notes_

_Weary-eyed, dry throat_

_Call girl, no phone._

_And they say, she's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since eighteen _

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries and they scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_Cause we're just under the upper hand_

_Go mad for a couple grams_

_And she don't want to go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe, she flies to the Motherland_

_Or sells love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_An angel will die_

_Covered in white_

_Closed eye, and hoping for a better life_

_This time, we'll fade out tonight_

_Straight down the line._

_And they say, she's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since eighteen _

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries and they scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_Cause we're just under the upper hand_

_Go mad for a couple grams_

_And we don't want to go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe, she flies to the Motherland_

_Or sells love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_Angels to fly_

_To fly, fly_

_Angels to fly _

_To fly, to fly_

_For angels to die." _

After the song ended, the band and Angel were exiting the stage when the rest of the group made their way to the stage. After flashing the passes, they ran straight to Angel to engulf her in a hug. After getting autographs from the band, they left the stage to have a bonfire.

Morgan and JJ left to get some more beer while Hotch and Rossi went to get JJ's guitar. That left Reid and Angel to light the fire. It took Reid four or five times to try to light the wood with a lighter and after the fifth time, Angel took the remaining beer and used the lighter to spit fire.

"Holy crap!" Reid shouted backing up before the fire could catch him.

"Sorry!"

"How did you do that?"

"Living on the streets, you learn a couple tricks to starting fires to keep warm or win a dirty fight." She said making sure the fire wouldn't go out.

After the fire was lit, they watched the ocean and the sky when Angel went to throw away some trash on the beach. Reid laid down on the sand and closed his eyes and breathed in the salt air. He felt so relaxed and thought nothing could top this moment. All of a sudden he felt his whole body get lifted up and he heard a familiar voice.

"Well, well, if it isn't Reid."

Tobias Hankel, the one he was really afraid of, the one who never left his nightmares. Hankel tormented Reid since freshmen year of college because he was smarter than Hankel. Reid tried really hard to be friends with Hankel but nothing he ever did worked so he just gave up.

"Come on little man. Aren't you going to beg?"

"You hurt one hair on his little head and you're dead."

* * *

Author's Notes: Uh oh! So Hankel's back in the picture, how many of you remember that episode? Thanks for reading guys, if you like the story so far come back soon and read the next chapter. Also if you could leave a review I'd love reading it, even if it was to say that this story completely sucked and I should stop writing. Until next time my little street fighters.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Hello my lovely little street fighters! I was so disappointed with the outcome of the Superbowl, I decided to spend the last ten minutes of the game finishing the fifth chapter for Summer Break. The sad thing is that I have school in the morning and I really, really, **really** don't wait to go. But who does on a Monday? Little recap, Hankel came into the picture and was threatening Reid when Angel told him to put him down.

Before we continue, it is my unfortunate news to say that I do not own Criminal Minds. Just Angel.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Try me, sweet cheeks." Hankel sneered at Angel. Her face turned red and she was steaming at the rude comment.

"You asked for it," Angel reared her foot back and kicked Tobias square in the head; she kicked him so hard he dropped Reid and grabbed his nose which began to bleed heavily.

She reared her foot back again to do it again but he caught her foot and threw her down on the sand. He got her arm and twisted it behind her back so she couldn't get up.

"Once I'm done with you, I'll hurt your little boyfriend so bad, you won't be able to fix him back up again."

Once again, she felt the pain and anger escape in a growl as she overpowered him. Although Hankel was bigger and taller than both of them, she used his own body mass against him to twist her arm out of his powerful grasp. Once she had been released, she jumped him; she bit, ripped and scratched him until someone pulled her off. She glared at him until she saw who it was there.

"He'd not worth it." That was all Reid could say calmly. He looked at her bleeding nose and tried wiping the blood off when she jerked away from him. She reached down and grabbed Tobias' collar and said in a very menacing voice, "If you mess with my friends or my family again, I _will_ make you disappear forever."

Tobias nodded and ran away before another thought occurred in his dense mind. Reid watched Angel sink to her knees and start shaking. Reid threw an arm around her waist and pulled her close. She was crying and his heart was breaking because of it. She shrugged away from him and stared at him in the eyes.

"Why? Why don't you find me disgusting? Why do you cling to me? I'm an animal, no a monster, I'm a wild wolf who's only waiting to lose control and hurt you. I should be destroyed before anything can happen to you!"

Without another word, Angel sprinted off across the beach, tears running down her face, just as everyone was racing toward Reid.

"What happened?!"

"Tobias Hankel happened. He threatened me and Angel and she nearly kicked his ass trying to protect me. She threatened to kill him when she was done with him."

JJ ran after her friend, calling her name over and over, "Angel! Where are you?"

JJ ran for ten minutes, looking for a place where Angel would hide after something like that happened. She walked under a pier and tried calling for Angel again before she would search again. This time someone answered her pleading cries of "Angel!"

"Here," Angel had escaped the front of the pier and was crying. Her eyes were red and her face was stained with the bitter tears.

"I hate myself."

"Angel…."

"JJ, I saw it in his eyes. He was afraid of me. He looked at me like I was going to hurt him."

"Angel, he was afraid of Hankel. I know it's unfair to feel like this but you can't blame yourself for losing control!"

"That's easy for you to say. You don't know how I feel."

"Angel, you lived on the streets for so long that fighting is what you're using to doing when angry. Please sweet pea, come back to us."

"…ok…"

With that, the two friends walked toward the bonfire and the group when Angel whispered softly to JJ, "You sure I can do this?"

"Positive."

They walked to the fire; the others turned around to see them. They looked worried but Reid's face showed fear, the same fear she had seen before. The fear wasn't of Angel but that she would get hurt defending him or herself. He remembered all those scars and bruises that peppered her skin and was afraid for her life.

If only she could see that when he looked at her; she sat down next to him but moved away, "People, lets play Truth or Dare. Angel you go first."

"Morgan, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What was the stupidest thing you ever did in public?"

"Well…there was this smoking hot chick in high school, and I mean smoking. She could light a room any day of the week. Well I wanted to ask her to prom so I…took a giant teddy bear and wrote 'Prom?' on the fur…"

Everyone started laughing at Morgan when Angel gasped out, "Did she go with you?"

"Yeah, but it was really stupid." Morgan picked Reid for the next Truth or Dare and everyone was surprised at his answer.

"Truth."

"Are you still a virgin?"

"Nope."

This question was meant to embarrass but all it did was give everyone but Angel a laugh at Morgan. Reid pointed at JJ and after she wanted a dare, she had to go skinny dipping. After that, JJ pointed at Angel and asked, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Model the underwear you're wearing right now."

Cheering erupted as Angel blushed. "I'm not doing that!"

"Fine then, who in this group would you like to date?"

Angel's blush got even redder as she mumbled rude things under her breathe as she went behind a bush. After ten minutes Angel walked out in lacy blue undergarments.

"Oh wow," thought Reid, "They look perfect on her."

Angel glared at JJ, who wolf-whistled and nearly ran back to the safety of the bush. After that, she dressed and she pointed to Rossi and dared him to a drinking contest with her and Morgan. Five beers later, Angel was being carried though the threshold by Reid. She was giggling and laughing at how she won the drink-off. Reid laughed with her asking, "Was that your first time drinking?"

"Yup!"

More giggles later followed with her as he sat her on JJ's bed to sleep it off. Reid looked down at her and thought about how beautiful she looked with the moonlight shining off her face. She looked up at his perfect face in the moonlight and just wanted to do something, no thinking just doing.

She stood up still using him as a post and kissed him. She worried about the surprise attack but Reid wrapped his long pale arms around her as he deepened the kiss. She smiled into the kiss and growled ever so lightly when Reid backed off. She looked at him with big doe-like eyes full of sadness when he ran out of the room. A stabbing pain in her chest greeted her as she wondered what she had done, she cried and curled up into a tight little ball and hated herself.

* * *

Author's Notes: Aw Reid! Why did you do that to her? Little Angel's heartbroken...*sigh*. I promise my little fighters, it will get better soon. Join us soon for another chapter of Summer Break! Until next time, my little street fighters!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Hello my little street fighters! OK, so last time we left the crew, Angel had kissed Reid when Reid ran out of the room and broke her heart. I hope you're ready because we're going to learn a little more about Angel's dark past!

I gotta warn you guys, I do not own Criminal Minds! Only Angel!

* * *

Chapter 6

Reid backed away from her, what was he thinking?! She was drunk and she would hate him if she ever found out, his heart couldn't handle that kind of pain. He had to get out of there before anything could go wrong. He ran to the others who stopped laughing when they saw him.

"What happened?"

"I…. I kissed her," he whispered. He felt so guilty and so sad. He really wanted her but she would never trust him again if he took advantage of her.

He tried telling everyone this and they understood his reasoning but JJ couldn't help to think about how bad Angel must be feeling right now.

"How do you think she feels? Now she'll be so sure that he hates her," JJ said to herself.

They walked to the cottage and checked on Angel. She stayed quiet and they assumed she was sleeping. JJ offered to sleep on the couch and for the time being, everyone slept peacefully. When they went to check on Angel the next morning, she was gone!

"It's all my fault."

"How Rossi?"

"If I didn't drink with her and get her drunk, she might still be here!"

"Whatever, Rossi," Reid answered sadly. He felt so worried and scared that something happened or worse. She could've left, maybe she remembered what happened and ran off.

"Just because you drank….."

They were cut off by soft singing.

_"Drew walks by me._

_Can't he tell that I can breath?"_

They quietly looked downstairs at the woman singing and making coffee. Angel spots them and waves them down for coffee. She is calm and collected even when she is asked numerous panicked questions.

"Where were you?"

"I went jogging."

"When?"

"Around six in the morning."

"Why?"

"I had a headache and when I run it clears my head. I left a note on the fridge."

Reid looked at the paper on the fridge, _"Guys going jogging be back soon, Angel." _

After all questions were answered and coffee served, Angel gave Rossi the class ring that she found in the sand and walked to get dressed. Reid's eyes followed as she disappeared upstairs. Angel seemed colder than she had been the past couple of days but he didn't think too much into it. After gotting dressed and eating, the group enjoyed another day at the beach, splashing each other and burying a certain Hotch while he slept on the sand.

After getting lunch, Angel complained of a headache so she went to go lay down while JJ, Morgan, Rossi, and Hotch went to catch a late movie and promised to have another bonfire later tonight. Reid watched TV when he heard crying coming from JJ's room.

"Please don't kill him….don't hurt…no don't leave me! OWEN!"

Angel cried tears and curled into a ball when she felt arms around her. She didn't move because she didn't know if this person was trying to help or harm her. He didn't move until he was certain she was sleeping.

Angel relaxed and Spencer let her go. He pushed a piece of her hair back behind her ear and in that moment, he felt so protective of the sleeping girl.

Later that night, the bonfire went like before but only Truth or Dare became Get to Know. The focus was on Angel, "Angel, did you ever get a kiss before?"

"Not that I can remember, no."

"Are you a virgin?"

"Yes." She answered the questions like she didn't care at all about what they thought about her.

"Ok. Final question then we'll do someone else, what was the worst nightmare you can remember having?"

That stopped her; she didn't say anything for a while but then she said, "Tell no one but yes."

"What was it about?" Angel looked down at the ground and sighed heavily. She didn't want to tell them but she felt like she _needed_ to tell someone about what happened to her.

"It was more or less a memory. I was five years old and I was living in Alaska with my dad. My mom died of a car crash and my dad borrowed money for my school fund. The guy that he borrowed money from was a really bad guy. He told my dad to pay him a lot of money or something bad would happen. The guy that he borrowed money from came and shot him and as he turned to shoot me, my pet wolf, Owen, jumped out in front of me and that's when I wake up."

"A pet _wolf_?"

Morgan's eyes widen at that. Angel couldn't help smiling at his surprise. But then again, how many people can say they had a pet wolf when they were a kid?

"Yeah, I raised him because he was a runt and the mother left him to die in the forest. He gave up his life for me because he loved me. When he gone shot, I jumped that man and killed him. And before anyone asks, that's why I growl when I fight. When I was lying on the ground, Owen growled and jumped out at the man. After seeing my best friend shot, I suddenly wanted to fight to the death for….. for Owen. I wanted to make sure my friend didn't die in vain. That's how I became Animal."

Her voice cracked and silent tears rolled down her face as she stared at the fire, remembering that horrible day and every painful detail, Reid hugged her close.

"Oh sweetheart, that's a terrible story."

All heads snapped up to a woman with wonderful red hair and full lips. She smiled at the group and looked at Angel with some understanding. She lost her parents like Angel had so she knew how hard it was to talk about them.

"Garcia!"

* * *

Author's Notes: God I love Garcia! Literally, I love her! She's my favorite female character on the show! She makes the show seem a little bit lighter and a little bit easier to watch sometimes. So we learned a little bit about Angel and her past. How many of you feel a little bit bad for her? Leave me a review and tell me if you like this, hate this, whatever, I would love to hear from you guys.

Until next time, my little street fighters.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Hello, my lovely little street fighters! I'm sorry in advance if the story is not as long as the other chapters. This chapter was just a little part into the next chapter which is in the process of being edited as I type this note out. I just thought this was a subtle way to show Angel's feelings so far without telling you guys outright. Anyway you may like this chapter even though it is short.

I do not own Criminal Minds, just Angel.

* * *

Chapter 7

"Why are you here? I thought you had a wedding to go to."

"I do, sweetheart. My cousin is a giant procrastinator, she didn't book a location for the wedding until a week ago and I thought it was in Georgia but it's right on this beach," she sighed dramatically and looked at Morgan, "You see my Chocolate God? Everyone is getting married but us."

The tense air around the group disappeared and the group warmed up again. Angel didn't say anything; she felt as excluded as when she first met everyone the other day. She again excused herself to the cottage where she laid down on the couch with a bottle of juice and watched TV.

Her mind was racing with Garcia's voice ringing in her head; a lot of people told her that her life sounded sad, she didn't need to be told anymore.

'I'm tired of being treated like a pity case,' Angel thought bitterly. She was tired of people thinking that she was weak. She fell asleep, bitter and angry.

After everyone got tired and tipsy, they shuffled into the cottage and went to their respective rooms. That was except for Reid.

Reid reached for a bottle of water and flopped onto the couch, landing on Angel's stomach. Angel woke up with anger and fear in her eyes as she struck the attacker at once, hitting Reid in the face while escaping her nightmare.

"Oh my freaking…"

"God! What's wrong with me?"

She ran from the house to the beach with Reid at her tail. The sting from the slap was nothing compared to her running away. She ran until she was under the pier she ran to before. Reid was taking a couple of minutes to let Angel calm herself down. Reid walked up to her and sat down as she walked toward the edge of the water. Silence lasted a long time before she said anything.

"Why did you pull away last night? Did I scare you?" She really hoped the answer was no.

"I don't know why I pulled away but it wasn't because you scared me. How do you remember that? You were so drunk."

"You never forget your first kiss. And I know you're lying. I mean look at me then look at you." She pointed to Reid and gestured to herself before continuing.

"I'm short, you're tall; I'm dangerous and scary, you're sweet and harmless; I'm dangerous, not suited to being around people but you are a peaceful man."

"You really don't know how beautiful you really are."

"I'm not beautiful, Reid."

"You are. When I'm near you I want to hold you and protect you but you mostly you make me want to fight for you. I've never felt that way about anyone else before. You put a fire in my belly that I can't get rid of."

Awkward silence followed as she turned to the sea, he spun her back around and pushed her to the nearest post. She nearly slapped him but he caught her hand and he fitted his lips to hers and she closed her eyes.

She laced her hand in his hair and put the other on the back on his neck. She couldn't believe this was happening. He cupped her face and deepened the kiss, she pulled back for air and she smiled at Reid who smiled back.

He fitted his long slender fingers around her smaller, thicker ones. Of all of the times he had touched her skin, accidental or not, it was ice cold but at that moment it was as warm as the sand below their feet. They walked back to the cottage and before they walked inside, he kissed her again and when they pulled away she said, "Can we wait before we do anything?"

Confusion became understanding as he whispered in her ear softly, "I will wait forever for you."

She smiled and she felt like she was glowing at those words; they walked themselves to the bedroom. After sitting in bed, they laid down and fell asleep quickly and for the first time in forever Angel slept peacefully throughout the night.

* * *

Author's Notes: How cute! I think things are finally looking up for Angel and Reid! What do you think? Leave a review if you like or hate the story!

Until next time, my little, lovely street fighters!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: Hello my lovely little street fighters! I just finished the chapter and I hope I didn't make any mistakes or broken any grammar laws. Actually I really don't care about grammar, cause I suck at grammar. I'm not kidding, its bad...

Without any more delay!

*I own nothing! But Angel! I own her!*

* * *

Chapter 8

Morgan woke up with a headache and a nasty taste in his mouth. It tasted like vomit and the sticky sweetness of some kind of alcohol. He walked around his room and threw on the jeans from last night and walked to the kitchen. Garcia, JJ, Reid, and Angel were talking quietly when he came out. He eyed them suspiciously as he poured coffee and sat down.

"Derek, how do you like weddings?"

"Why," he asked cautiously.

"I'm inviting you to my cousin's wedding. I'm taking you, JJ's taking Hotch, Reid's taking Angel and Rossi's going solo."

"Oh, cool but we don't have clothes for it."

"We're going shopping!"

Excited about shopping, except Angel, all the girls, left to buy dresses and tuxes for Morgan and Rossi. Going into the store, they picked three dresses. Because Garcia was a bridesmaid her dress had to be a knee-length pale blue dress. JJ chose a pale pink knee-length dress with a v-neck and jewels encrusted in the chest.

"Oh, JJ! You look so pretty! Blue is not my color, I wish…..Angel why are you just standing there?"

Angel shrugged and said, "I can't wear dresses. They make me look weird and different. Plus I don't know where to start."

JJ and Garcia glanced at each other and had identical evil looks in their eyes. Suddenly they pulled Angel to the rack where they pulled two dresses, one was a lilac purple and the other was a sapphire blue, they were both strapless and had jewels near the hem of the dress.

"Put these on and come out," ordered Garcia; after five minutes she walked out in the purple dress, it was ok but for Garcia it wasn't enough! She wanted Angel to look like, well, an angel!

She shooed her into the dressing room, hoping the other one fit because she kind of liked it. Another five minutes and Angel walked out in the blue dress and as she did, the man helping them with their dresses stopped and stared which made Angel uncomfortable. Garcia also stared but in a way that she was proud, Angel had everyone in the store staring and she didn't even say anything.

"Honey, you're getting that one," JJ said which had Angel nodding fast and almost running back to the dressing room. When she came out, the man was still watching her and she glared at him to make him look away.

"Pig," she whispered under her breath.

Twenty minutes later, they walked to the tux store and got that then to the salon for make-overs. Angel watched the people apply makeup to JJ and Garcia and was content to leave when Garcia pulled her to the person she had.

"Sarah, this is Angel. My friend and she are going together and I want her so beautiful his heart stops. Can you make that happen?"

"Can I see the dress?"

Garcia gave her the dress and than the woman named Sarah ushered Angel to an empty chair. After ten minutes, Angel had everyone staring again but all the makeup she had on was blush, eyeliner, eye shadow and lip gloss; she had that inner beauty that you just can't mess with. But Angel didn't see it like everyone else did.

Finally they went home and got ready for a wedding on the beautiful beach of Miami. After the vows and I do's were said, the bride threw the bouquet into Angel's unsuspecting hands, blushing fiercely at Reid who was next to her, equally pink. The after party was pretty fun until the slow dances when Angel moved away from everybody.

"Do you want to dance?"

"I can't…I can't dance."

Smiling that warm smile that melted her heart, Reid pulled her close to him. One hand on the shoulder, holding the other's while putting his hand on your hip. Being so close and smiling too was intoxicating, Angel was dizzy but to be honest, she kind of like it.

Reid chuckled, "They're looking. And you said you couldn't dance. You lied to me."

"First you're doing all the work and second I say let them look. Everybody's staring because I got the most handsome man to dance with."

"You're beautiful, Angel. You've got the whole party staring."

"Liar."

"I mean it. You look absolutely wonderful, amazing, beautiful…need I go on?"

"Shut up and dance."

Chuckling softly, Reid danced with Angel until the party ended. They went home and the guys change but Angel wasn't allowed to because Garcia wanted to show off her Baby Girl. Going to the Jackass Café, they laughed when Garcia flirted with a server and Morgan pretended to get mad, even more when that server flirted with Angel and Reid acted tough to scare him.

It didn't work with Reid but it did work with Angel. After they left, they walked along the beach laughing until someone said Reid was a better singer than Angel. Angel sang Bad Romance by Lady Gaga and Reid sang Dynamite by Taio Cruz, they sang under the moonlight until Reid was declared the winner.

Angel was laughing and tickling him and soon everybody was laughing at him and her. After the tickle war, Reid pulled her in for a short kiss when they heard gasps. Rolling her eyes, she said, "Yes that just happened. We're together now."

Everyone clapped and cheered for them; Angel became so embarrassed that she hid her face in Reid's shirt. After that they played, "Worst ever."

"Angel, worst ever fight."

"John Ripping, I told him that his boyfriend was messing around with his dad, which he was, and he nearly broke my arm."

"Nearly?"

Angel looked at Hotch and smiled smugly and proudly, "I don't let people get that far."

"Morgan, worst test ever."

"Finals."

"Rossi, worst breakup ever."

"Last girlfriend. I told her I was 'moving on'."

Laughing heartily, they walked to the cottage to pass out. Smiling at the new events, getting love, having fun all that rubbish that people sang and wrote about; speaking of writing, Angel fished a piece of paper out with the words,

'Love is a light at the end of the tunnel; we run so much faster when we see it so brightly.'

For the longest time, she had no clue what these words meant but now she has an idea. Before she can ponder the meaning of the message, she is pulled by a force of hands unfamiliar to her.

Before she even has time to scream, the hands slap a chloroform-dampened cloth and soon the body goes limp. Laughing silently, Tobias Hankle dragged Angel away while Reid waited for Angel to come inside.

* * *

Author's Notes: I don't like Hankel. I really hope you noticed that. I'm going to head to bed and if you want to submit maybe a story idea or tell me if you like or hate this story, leave a review and tell me.

Until next time, my lovely little street fighters!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes: Hello my little lovely street fighters! This is the next to last chapter to this story but don't worry! I have more stories with Angel and Reid as friends/couple. This chapter may be a little short because I really, really, _really_ don't like Tobias Hankel. No true Reid fan does. However this is probably the hardest chapter to write because of the 'torture' scene but *shrugs*.

Anyway without further adieu!

(I do not own Criminal Minds, just Angel)

* * *

Chapter 9

"What the hell?"

Angel saw nothing but black cloth after she woke up. She had such a headache that everything hurt from her head to her feet.

"Get used to the dark, Sweetie. After I get done with you, you'll wish you never met Reid the Bookworm."

"Where am I? Where is Spencer?" She felt very weak without her eyesight but at the mention of Reid, she became very strong willed.

"Don't worry your pretty little head Sweetie. I'm all the man you need."

Angel groaned with disgust as she heard the meaning to that. She wouldn't let Tobias anywhere near her and eventually Tobias let her fall asleep but she constantly had nightmares without her boyfriend. Meanwhile Reid was giving his statement to the police, "-swered my call, I knew she was missing."

"Do you have any idea who could have taken her?"

"Tobias Hankel," he answered, remembering the beating he took, "she beat him up earlier this week and I think he's trying to hurt her for revenge."

The police officer took all of their statements and left the group to simmer. Everyone stewed in disgust and anger until Reid remembered something Angel said at the wedding, "I always wanted to be in the FBI. I just need the extra training…"

Reid snapped up and ran to his bag. He threw out clothes, items, and photos until he found his map of Florida. Knowing Tobias, he would need a lot of space to do his dirty work. Reid crossed out buildings while Garcia tracked him with his cell phone.

Finally, they caught him at a rented warehouse from his uncle. Hotch and Rossi grabbed their firearms and headed out; the others brought pipes or kitchen knives because they weren't permitted to carry guns. Reid nearly ground his teeth to the gum as they headed for 152 Mahoney Road.

Meanwhile Tobias tried everything to get Angel to take her pants off but because he was afraid of her, he ruled out raping her. He tried seducing her but she just laughed in his face, he tried torture but she was as tough as nails and she just would spit at him and he just couldn't starve her, even though he hated her he just didn't have the heart.

She made him look like a wuss so he wanted revenge, the problem she didn't care about what he did to her. Suddenly he realized it; she didn't care what he did to her because her precious Spencer mattered more. Using his computer skills, he mimicked the pipsqueak's voice so that he could get her to comply.

After awhile he was ready; Angel still struggled against the restraints until Tobias came in with 'Reid'.

_"Angel?" _

"Reid! Where are you? Are you ok?"

_"Angel, do whatever he says. If you don't he'll kill me and our friends." _

"I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN! I WON'T LET HIM!"

_"Just do what he says Sweetie." _

Sweetie? That didn't sound like Reid.

"Ok but I need the blindfold off when I do it."

_"I love you." _

"You too."

After sounds of fighting, Tobias came back in to remove her blindfold, she already knew that 'Reid' was fake so she devised a plan.

"Lets get to it then," he said when she let him kiss her to get him started, she tried to not bite his tongue off or choke on his acid-like spit until he yanked off his pants and gave way to his member.

She grimaced but she needed a little room to punch or kick just so she could get to the door or phone. Just as he was coming close to her face, a voice rang out, "Get. Your. D****. Away from her!"

He turned to the voice, his face draining of color at the sight of the gun; she kicked him hard and Hotch and Morgan attacked him. Moments later she was released and being hugged by a crying Reid and they walked to wait for the police to come thanks to Garcia.

* * *

Author's Notes: I wanted Hotch or Rossi to shoot Hankel but I felt sick to the thought of the sick man getting that. I do have a heart, despite what some people think about me. The story was supposed to take place in the past but I messed up on that. The next chapter is in the summer of 2013 so the whole story was supposed to be in 2007-2008 but again, I messed up the timeline. Leave a review (about the story!) and tune in next time for the last chapter of Summer Break.

Until next time my little, lovely street fighters!


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes: Hello my little street fighters! Well this is it, the last chapter of Summer Break, the first of the Angel/Reid Series. I enjoyed writing and posting this story because I've gotten people to favorite and follow me which makes me very happy. Anyway there are more stories with Angel and Reid together and a couple where they are just friends/family going to be posted in the later future.

Without further adieu!

(I do not own Criminal Minds)

* * *

Chapter 10

Five Years Later

"We have a case. Briefing in ten."

Spencer looked up from the photo he was holding of Angel Fallen, the only snapshot of the beautiful woman that changed his entire life. Hotch looked at the photo sadly and looked at Reid with understanding in his eyes and said, "I know you miss her, we all do."

Reid sighed heavily; Angel had left Miami the day they saved her because of some obscure reason. They tried so hard to make her stay but like the sea-salt breeze, she disappeared. They never saw or talked to her again and not for the lack of trying, she fell off the map and she only had a bank account and that's it.

Spencer looked at his family; everyone was the same as the day she left and they are still upset by Angel's disappearance. Morgan and Garcia at one time felt betrayed and told everyone that she just wanted a place to sleep in and food to eat, that she never liked any of them.

Spencer flew into a rage and didn't speak to them for weeks until they said they didn't mean it. But everyone thought that thought once, including Reid. Someone once whispered in their ears that Angel might be dead and buried but Garcia, in a panic, turned on her computers and found her in Florida.

He remembered her long hair, brown with honey undertones and her steel gray eyes that shined, but her voice was the thing he missed the most. Her soft and musical laugh and sing-song voice that made him smile…

Shaking his head, he put down the photo and walked into the conference room.

"Agent Hotchner."

"Strauss, is there a problem?"

"Not at all, I have a new agent for your team. She's right there."

"Thank you," Hotch walked to the agent who was staring at the photo of Angel.

"Excuse me. I'm Aaron Hotchner and you'll be in my team miss…."

"Angel Fallen. It's good to see you, Hotch."

She looked up at him and removed her hat, she cut her hair and dyed it to a jet black color but her eyes and voice never changed. Hotch stood there shocked and then he hugged her, smiled and said, "Come with me. Everyone's here."

They half-ran to the conference room and barely stopped in front of the door, Hotch told Angel to wait and walked inside, "Before we begin, we got a new agent to our team. Everyone re-meet Angel Fallen."

Angel walked in holding her hat and smiling; at first everyone was very confused but one by one everyone smiled and ran to greet the friend they had lost so long ago. Finally Reid was waiting for his time when she disengaged from the group, she walked over to him and said, "I made it. I'm here, against all odds."

"Never doubt yourself."

"You are still the same you silly man. I missed you guys so much. I tried getting here but my family in Florida needed me."

Reid just nodded his head and grabbed her hand. It was like no one ever left, like no time has ever passed.

This was a time to remember, to love, to work, to learn, and to hopefully make the world a better place to live.

* * *

Author's Notes: Cute little ending if I must say. Anyway, my lovely fighters, more Angel/Reid stories are coming soon, just tune in and see if there is anything new and leave me a review if you have something that you liked in the story or if something didn't make a lot of sense. I would love a word from you guys.

Until next time my little, lovely street fighters!


End file.
